


Praise the Angel

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Michael, Sam, and someone has a praise kink.





	Praise the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Praise Kink on my second card.  
> Written for SPN Sam Winchester Bingo for the square Sam/Michael on my card.

The first time it happened, it was by accident.

Sam had decided to take a break from hunting and hike at least part of the Appalachian Trail. Dean had bitched and mocked his decision, but Sam hadn’t changed his mind. He needed to wrap his head around everything that had happened, the whole Apocalypse that wasn’t, the Cage, them escaping that horrible place… Lucifer, Adam, Chuck… _Michael_. He’d packed what he needed and set out, and to his surprise, Michael had shown up a few miles down the trail, wearing normal clothes and a large backpack and carrying a walking stick.

Sam really couldn’t complain about his angelic companion when it meant he didn’t have to worry about cold, wet nights or bears stealing his rations or twisting his foot.

It happened two weeks into their shared hike, when they set up their small camp at the edge of the wood, there were no other hikers anywhere close by, and Michael decided to stretch his wings. Sam had stretched out on his sleeping bag in the grass and watched as the Archangel flew. When Michael landed again, wings splayed wide against the darkening sky, he’d thought, _Archangel Michael, your wings are beautiful_ and had been treated to the unique view of an Archangel nearly stumbling a landing. Michael’s eyes had been wide and there’d been a dash of color on his cheeks, and only then had Sam realized that by leading with _Archangel Michael_ , he’d essentially sent a prayer. Michael had heard him.

They hadn’t spoken about it then, but Sam had filed the information away carefully, as he did with anything that might one day become important.

These days, Sam loves pampering Michael. Their shared favorite way to do that is to have Sam groom Michael’s wings, which takes time and attention to detail and is possibly the greatest show of trust Michael can give his human lover.

It’s also the angelic equivalent of foreplay, and Michael is usually an aroused, trembling mess when Sam is done with him – which isn’t just because Sam has talented hands for wing grooming. The human realized after a few scientific (ahem) experiments that Michael has what can only be called a praise kink.

“I love your wings,” he whispers as he runs his fingers through them and watches the shiver run down Michael’s spine. “They’re beautiful, but I love how powerful they are and how elegant you are when you fly. You’re such an amazing flyer, Michael.”

The Archangel stretched out over the length and width of his bed trembles and makes a soft sound, and Sam chuckles and leans over the wing in his lap to press a soft kiss to Michael’s spine. The Viceroy of Heaven sighs and shifts a little beneath him, the wing in Sam’s lap twitching. Sam laughs and goes back to grooming, slipping his fingers up to where the small oil glands are hidden at the base of the wing. Michael gasps and trembles as Sam coaxes more oil onto his fingers.

“You smell so good,” he murmurs, taking a deep breath of the frankincense and myrrh that is Michael. “I wish I could wear your scent as an aftershave.”

Michael laughs softly at that, his voice husky and clearly showing how affected he already is by Sam’s touch and words.

Sam’s patience is wearing a little thin, he wants to run his hands over Michael’s skin, roll him onto his back and kiss him and pleasure him, but he takes pride in being meticulous with his lover’s wings, and he’s almost done anyways. Running oil-slick fingers through the long, strong primaries elicits another shiver and a soft sigh from Michael, who turns his dark head a little to peer over shoulder and wing at Sam. His eyes are already dark with arousal, and his lips look fuller and redder than before they started. Sam feels a throb of heat travel down his body at the thought that Michael sucked and bit his own lips to keep quiet as he worked on his wings.

It always takes time to draw sounds from Michael, but Sam is patient there, too. He finishes with the wing and gently taps the appendage to signal he’s done, and Michael sighs and flexes the muscle, folding his wings in tightly before he turns onto his back to make sure he doesn’t whack Sam with them.

He looks gloriously wrecked already with his plump, reddened lips, eyes that are a darker shade of green than usual and tousled dark hair, and Sam wastes no time in telling him so, watches the flush spread over the Archangel’s cheeks and can’t resist any longer. He straddles Michael, knowing the Archangel can take his weight easily, and leans down to kiss that tempting mouth with all the hunger that’s grown in him while grooming six wings. Michael gasps and reaches up to cling to Sam, opens his mouth willingly to let him in, and it’s always such a rush to have this all-powerful being (or as close to it as doesn’t really matter) willingly submit to Sam’s will, his touch.

Sam kisses his way over Michael’s body, strokes his fingers over sensitive places and watches Michael arch and sigh beneath him. “I love how you let go with me,” he tells him and watches the flush spread, feels Michael’s erection twitch against his chest where he’s lying on top of him.

Michael starts giving him noises when Sam begins sliding slick fingers into his entrance, slow and gentle as he always is with his Archangel. At first, it’s soft sighs and low moans, but Sam keeps coaxing and stroking and working his lover open, whispering at Michael how perfectly he takes it, how good he feels around Sam’s fingers, and soon Michael’s moans are louder, mixed with pleas for “more” or “harder”.

Sliding into the Archangel always feels amazing, and Sam has to grit his teeth as he watches Michael arch up against him. “Taking me so well every time,” he breathes, stroking trembling hands up and down his lover’s sides. Michael shivers and moans softly. “Feel so good around me, Michael.”

Michael moans and blinks and reaches up to tug Sam down for a kiss, and Sam goes willingly. He kisses his Archangel, and slowly starts moving, slow and gentle.

He knows he’ll end up fucking Michael with all this strength before everything is said and done tonight, but for now, he makes love to the Archangel who wraps him in his wings every night, and who trembles when Sam breathes praise into his ear.


End file.
